


You Belong With Me

by adult_disneyprincess (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek, Derek Has A Stalker, Derek Is In Danger, Detective Stiles, Drummer Isaac, Lawyer Allison, M/M, Minor Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Musician Derek, NON CONSENSUAL FILMING, Secretary Lydia, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles to the rescue, Top Stiles Stilinski, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2489621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/adult_disneyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You don’t know Derek Hale.” Lydia says, and Stiles shakes his head while looking at the file in front of him. “He is one of the biggest music stars in the world. Bisexual heartthrob for boys and girls alike.” She says, and she even waves her hands a little.</p><p>“Stalker?” He asks, and she makes a noise of agreement.</p><p>“So what is the Derek Hale doing at my lonely little private eye in the middle of nowhere?” Stiles says, and he flips through the file that really doesn’t tell him anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong With Me

Stiles Stilinski jumps about two feet in the air when Lydia slams a huge file on his desk. He was busy filling out the paper work from his latest case, and wasn’t paying attention to his secretary talking to him. “Jeez. Lydia! What?!” Stiles yelps, as he sits back down. Lydia just rolls her eyes at him before perching herself delicately on his desk, and its moments like this Stiles wonders why he pays her.

“Do you know who next case is about?” She demands, and Stiles digs though his desk, pushes the mountains of paperwork side to side, and finally finds the sheet next to his computer.

“Um, bababa.” Stiles says as he runs his finger down the list to find the name.  When he finds the name of his next appointment he makes a noise of triumph. “A Derek Hale.” Stiles provides, and Lydia rolls her eyes at him annoyed.

“No a Derek Hale. The Derek Hale.” She says, and Stiles raises his eyebrow at her.

“Am I supposed to know who that is, Martin?” Stiles says, looking over the files while he listens to her make noises of disbelief.

“You don’t know Derek Hale.” Lydia says, and Stiles shakes his head while looking at the file in front of him. “He is one of the biggest music stars in the world. Bisexual heartthrob for boys and girls alike.” She says, and she even waves her hands a little.

“Stalker?” He asks, and she makes a noise of agreement.

“So what is the Derek Hale doing at my lonely little private eye in the middle of nowhere?” Stiles says, and he flips through the file that really doesn’t tell him anything.

“Scott’s banging the drummer, and he let slip about this place. Apparently Mr. Hale has had quite a dedicated little fan that’s been taking it a bit too far.” Lydia says, and she is leaning over the desk to try and read over Stiles’ shoulder.

“Isaac’s a drummer?” Stiles says, bored and Lydia tuts.

“In a famous band drummer.” Lydia corrects sternly, and Stiles gives her a fond look before he goes back to what he was doing before he was scared to death.

“When is he getting here?” Stiles asks, and Lydia pulls out her phone.

“In about fifteen minutes.” She says.

“Good. That’ll give me just enough time to read over his file.” Stiles says, and Lydia looks at him.

“Just google him. It’s the same shit that’s in the file.” Lydia says, bored. Stiles frowns at her before slapping her knee playfully with Derek Hale’s folder before she hops off his desk, and returns to her own. Stiles isn’t sure if he is going to like this case because he has never had to deal with a celebrity-he’s only investigated for regular people-but if Derek Hale needs help, Stiles Stilinski is going to help him.

****

            Derek Hale arrives about twenty minutes later in a beat up minivan that has Stiles questioning the whole “one of the world biggest musicians” thing. He arrives with another man that Stiles has met once on occasion, and by occasion Stiles means he seen him doing walk of shame from his best friend’s apartment.

            “Isaac.” Stiles says in greetings, and he reaches out to shake the drummers hand. Isaac is a tall man a few years younger than Stiles, and his callous hand is warm when it shakes Stiles’.

            “Stiles.” Isaac says, smiling. The another man, Stiles assumes to be Derek, is standing awkwardly in the doorway not looking like he knows what to do.

            “What can I do for you gentlemen?” Stiles says, politely. Isaac turns to gesture his hand for Derek to step forward, but Derek looks reluctant. Stiles knows how hard it is to ask for help, he’s been there, and he is determined to get Derek to open up. He notices that Derek is holding what appears to be a shoebox, and Stiles eyes it curiously.

            “Derek needs help.” Isaac says and Derek scowls at him. He looks like he is ready to bolt from Stiles’ modest building.

            “Then Derek came to the right place. Let’s go talk in my office, Mr. Hale.” Stiles says, and Derek looks outside before nodding slowly. Derek gives Isaac a parting look, and Stiles knows that looks. “Scott!” Stiles calls, and his best friend/tech genius sticks his head out of his office. “Take Isaac for lunch, yeah?” Stiles says, and Scott nods his head rapidly. Isaac bites his lip, and looks at his tattered Vans.

            Stiles watches as Scott readjusts his glasses as Isaac awkwardly follow him out to Scott’s car. Stiles shakes his head fondly before gesturing for Mr. Hale to sit down, and he takes out his notebook to take notes on what Derek tells him. Derek sits down awkwardly, and he sets the shoe box on Stiles’ desk as he makes a point not meaning Stiles eyes. “Now. Mr. Hale.” Stiles says.

            “Derek.” Derek says, and Stiles gives him a smile.

            “Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek finally means his eyes. Stiles notices instantly that Derek is attractive, and he cannot believe that he’s never heard of him before. “What can I help you with?” Stiles asks, gently.

            Derek doesn’t answer him right away, and when he does Stiles has to strain to hear him. “I’ve been getting letters and threatening phone calls. It’s probably noth-“

            “Never assume it’s nothing. If you think it’s something, than it is.” Stiles says, firmly. He’s been in the position where the police told him it was nothing, but it was. Derek looks at him in shock before he slowly nods his head. Derek bites his lip, and looks outside but doesn’t really speak. “Derek, I can’t help you unless you tell me.” Stiles says as gently as he can.

            “It started a while ago.” Derek begins, and Stiles pulls out his notebook to write down what Derek tells him.

            “How long ago is a while ago?” Stiles says, and Derek frowns. “I’m sorry. Just tell me at your own pace.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

            “It started with letters. I get fan letters all of the time now, but then I was only the opening act for Maroon 5. I never wrote back, and soon they started coming monthly then weekly and now I get more than ten or twenty every day.” Derek says, and Stiles nods in support. Derek slides the shoebox over toward Stiles. “I started to keeping them about a month ago.” Derek says, quietly and Stiles looks at shock in the box. There had to be hundreds of letters in the box, all without a return address.

            “Does the writer of the letters threaten you?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks away then down before answering.

            “Not at first, but then she got aggressive.” Derek says, and Stiles snaps his neck up.

            “She? Have you seen her?” Stiles asks, and Derek doesn’t look at Stiles right away before he sighs.

            “No, but she’s left me things.” Derek says, and his face turns red and Stiles puts the lid back on the shoe box that he plans to go over later.

            “Things?” Stiles questions, and Derek finally looks at him.

            “She left a box of used tampons on my porch.” Derek whispers, and Stiles feels his eyebrows fly up. In all of his years of working here, he has never heard of anything like that. He is instantly knows that Derek’s stalker is a seriously creepy lady.

            “Did you keep them?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks at in shock. “I meant that they could be used as evidence.” Stiles explains, and Derek shakes his head.

            “I was freaked out, and I just wanted them away from me.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head in understanding. “I just. I just want this to go away.” Derek says, standing up to pace the floor of Stiles’ office.

            “I am going to do everything I can to help you.” Stiles promises, and Derek looks at him.

            “How? I don’t even want to be here! I went to the police in LA, and all they told me was that it was just a dedicated fan.” Derek says, and Stiles lets him vent. He knows that Derek just needs to get this out of his system.

            “Mr. Hale, I am going to try to help find out who is doing this to you.” Stiles says, and Derek stops pacing. “In the meantime, you need to go about as if nothing is wrong.” Stiles says, and Derek scoffs bitterly.

            “How the fuck am I supposed to do that? I feel like I am being watched all the time, and no one except Isaac believes me. I can’t tell my family that an angry fan is leaving me used tampons. I drove my mom’s car have to keep from being followed, and I can just feel her everywhere.” Derek yells out, and Stiles just watches him. “This bitch is ruining my life, and I just want her to be gone.” Derek says, throwing himself in a chair.

            Stiles carefully gets up before standing beside Derek, and he carefully reaches out to place a hand on Derek’s shoulder. Derek flinches but doesn’t brush him off. “I am going to help you, Mr. Hale. I understand what you are going through, and I will do everything I can.” Stiles says, and Derek finally looks at him.

            “I didn’t want this. I just wanted to make music.” Derek whispers, and Stiles pats his shoulder before going to sit back down behind his desk.

            Stiles clicks the button on the phone next to his desk. “Lyds?” Stiles says, and a few seconds later Lydia walks in. “Will you take this to Danny down at the station?” He asks her. Lydia takes the box from him with a smile, sends at wink to Derek who tries to smile back, and goes out the door as quickly as she came. “That’s Lydia Marin, she is my secretary and a good friend.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

            “You asked her to take it to the station. Are you associated with the police?” Derek asks, and Stiles smiles before writing things down on Derek’s file.

            “No, the sheriff’s department of Beacon County.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head. “This is technically a division of the sheriff’s department but it is independently owned by me. They pay me so you don’t have to. We just use the equipment at the department when needed.” Stiles explains farther.

            “Does that bother the Sheriff?” Derek asks, and Stiles laughs.

            “Oh, it pisses him off to no end but seeing as through he is my dad-he just deals with it.” Stiles says, and Derek actually manages to smile.

            “Now, Mr. Hale, I want you to know that I will be have to be in close contact with you at all times. What I say goes, and I will need you be completely honest with me at all times.” Stiles says, seriously. Derek looks at him for a minute before reluctantly nodding his head. “What made you decide to finally get help?” Stiles asks, curiously.

            Derek doesn’t answer right away, but when he does Stiles finds himself on the edge of his seat. “I don’t like to put my family in my work life, but my little sister came to see me about two weeks ago in LA. Some paparazzi saw us, took a picture, and put it in the magazine under the heading ‘Derek Hale’s New Girlfriend?’. The person sending me letters, got so angry and she threatened my sister still thinking that she was my girlfriend in one of the letters she sent.” Derek admits, and Stiles stares at him. “I just don’t want my family to get hurt.” Derek whispers, and Stiles nods his head.

            “Mr. Hale, I’m going to need to install camera’s in your house to see if she tries to break into your home.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns.

            “I don’t want to be spied on.” Derek argues, and Stiles smiles at him patiently.

            “You’re already being spied on, Mr. Hale, only this time you know who’ll be watching.” Stiles says, and Derek finally nods. “I just need to get Scott, and we’ll go since he’s the tech guy.” Stiles says, grabbing his coat.

            “Isn’t he with Isaac?” Derek says, standing up to follow him. Stiles smiles over his shoulder before grabbing his keys .

            “I’m about eighty percent sure their making out in Scott’s stupid hybrid.” Stiles says, and they go out to the parking lot to see Scott’s car windows are fogged. A hand slaps against the window to drag down as the car rocks slightly. Derek’s cheeks turn pink, and he takes a step back while Stiles rolls his eyes and knocks hard on the glass. “Scott! Put your dick back in your pants, we’ve got work to do.” Stiles says, and he hears a yelp from inside in the car.

            Scott stumbles out of the car, Stiles pretends not to see him rezip his pants, and fixes his glasses. “What are we doing?” Scott asks, and his lips are swollen and there is a noticeable hickey on his collarbone.

            “We’re going to check out Derek’s home, and install cameras.” Stiles tells him, and Scott nods before he runs inside to grab his things. Isaac finally tramples out of the car, and Stiles raises his eyebrows at him.

            “Scott was showing me his new stereo system.” Isaac says, and Derek snorts. Stiles rolls his eyes, and waits for Scott. When Scott comes out, he loads his trunk with the technology.

            “Scott, you ride with Isaac. I’ll ride with Derek.” Stiles says, and everyone nods.

****

            The ride to Derek’s home is awkward and quiet for both he and Stiles. Stiles doesn’t try to make conversation, and after they have sat in silence until Derek speaks. “You. You said that you knew what I was going through. H-h-has this happened to you?” Derek asks, awkwardly.

            “Yes.” Stiles says, but he doesn’t elaborate. He doesn’t know Derek well enough to say anything to him, so he keeps his mouth closed. A soft song comes on the radio, and Stiles leans over to turn it up. “Sorry, I like this song.” Stiles says, and the corners of Derek’s mouth twitches. “Oh, fuck. This is you isn’t it?” Stiles says, and Derek nods while he laughs loudly causing all of the tension to bleed out of the car. Stiles hums along to Derek’s song before the song switches, and Stiles turns it down.

            “I wrote that song for my sister for her birthday.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him.

            “Oh, yeah?” Stiles says, and Derek pulls into a driveway. Derek’s home is isolated by gates, and his nearest neighbor is pretty far away. “You don’t live in LA?” Stiles asks, and Derek shakes his head.

            “No, I don’t really like the town. My family is about forty-five minutes away, so I can be close.” Derek explains, and Stiles nods.

            “I understand. I lived with my dad for entirely too long for an adult.” Stiles says, and Derek gives him a sad smile. Isaac and Scott pull in behind them, and Stiles gets out to inspect the house.

            “Where do I put the cameras, Stiles?” Scott asks, and Stiles looks around.

            “By the door, make sure you get the front and the back, and all of the yard. Every hallway, and room.” Stiles says, and Derek makes an interjection.

            “What about my bedroom?” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head.

            “It’s just a precautionary, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek sighs but nods in agreement. “I’m going to check the house while you do that.” Stiles tells Scott.

            “We’ll just stay out of the way.” Isaac says, and Scott goes off to install his things. Stiles is walking around the house to see if anything is out of the ordinary. He sees pictures of Derek’s family, who he is obviously crazy about, and everything appears to be in place.

            “Stiles!” Stiles hears Scott call to him, and he rushes to the sound of Scott’s voice. He finds Scott in Derek’s kitchen, and he is holding something.

            “What is that, Scotty?” Stiles asks, and Scott gives Derek an apologetic look.

            “It’s a camera.” Scott says, and Derek crosses his arms.

            “One of yours?” Derek whispers, and Scott gives him a sad shake of his head. Derek covers his mouth, and Isaac rushes to his side. “She was in my house.” Derek says, and Isaac rubs his back.

            “Derek, you need to calm down.” Stiles says, and Derek whips his head up to look at him.

            “Calm down? Stiles, she was in my house! My house! My sister brings her kids here sometimes!” Derek yells, and Scott flinches. Stiles takes a step forward to try to calm Derek down.

            “Isaac, why don’t you take Derek outside for a second?” Stiles suggests, but Derek shakes his head.

            “She was in my house. I’m not staying here.” Derek says.

            “He can stay with me.” Isaac says, and Stiles shakes his head.

            “No, he needs to stay with someone else. You’re always with him, so it would be obvious that he would be with you.” Stiles points out, and Isaac frowns.

            “When does your tour start?” Scott asks, and Derek rubs his face with his hand and it is obvious that he is trying to keep calm.

            “A month.” Derek says, and Scott looks at Stiles pointedly. Stiles raises an eyebrow at him, and Scott drags him by his arm to the other room. Scott walks around the room, and he pulls out another camera. Scott has this device that can track the electronic signals that cameras make. When Scott finds that the room is secure, he begins speaking.

            “You should let him stay with you.” Scott says.

            “What? No! I don’t know him.” Stiles says, and Scott rolls his eyes.

            “I know him. He’s not a pretentious asshole, Stiles, he’s a good guy who needs help.” Scott says, and Stiles bites his lip. “Plus, he’ll be with Isaac and his family most of the time. You know what he’s going through.” Scott says, and Stiles feels his resolve crumble.

            “If, and only if, he agrees.” Stiles says, and Scott slaps him on his back. They both go back into the kitchen where Derek has his face laying against Isaac’s shoulder while the taller boy whispers soothing words, and rubs his back. “Mr. Hale.” Stiles says, and Isaac chuckles. Derek looks at him, and Stiles jerks his head to get Derek to follow him to the living room. “Find the rest of the cameras.” Stiles tells Scott.

            “Yes?” Derek says, and up close Stiles notices how tired he looks. Stiles would be lying if he said that he doesn’t find Derek attractive, but Derek is a client and off limits.

            “Until we figure out who is doing this, I think it would be best for you to stay with me.” Stiles says, and surprisingly Derek just nods.

            “I just want this to be over.” Derek whispers, and Stiles nods. “I’ll pack a bag.” Derek says, and Stiles watches him leave.

            “Stiles, I’ve put up the cameras.” Scott says, and Stiles nods his head. Derek throws his bag over his shoulder, and Isaac watches with careful eyes.

            “Let’s go.” Stiles says, and all three men follow him outside.

****

            The ride to Stiles little apartment is awkward to say the least. He can sense Derek’s nervousness and the fear of finding camera’s in his own home. “Scott is going to try to see if he can trace the markers of the cameras found, and hopefully that will give us an id of the stalker.” Stiles says, and Derek just nods his head. They walk up the stairs, and Stiles takes Derek’s bag from him to set it on the ground by the couch. “I’ll take the couch, and you can have my bed if that isn’t weird.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him.

            “I can take the couch.” Derek says, and Stiles shakes his head.

            “Naw. The bed is better. I can’t let a super famous pop star sleep on a lumpy couch.” Stiles says, and he means it as a joke but he is tired and his voice comes out almost rude. Derek looks at him in shock.

            “The house I grew up in with five siblings and two parents had three bedrooms, and one bathroom. I can manage on a couch for a few nights.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him in surprise.

            “Derek, this isn’t CSI. I don’t solve a crime in a hour with commercial breaks, it could be weeks before I’m able to find even a lead.” Stiles says, gently. Derek looks at him with sadness, but nods his head.

            “I understand. Tomorrow I have plans with my little sister and niece. Are you coming with me?” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head.

            “It is best to tell everyone that I am a new bodyguard or assistant to avoid the stalker knowing that we are on to them.” Stiles says, and Derek nods.

            “I’ve never had an assistant or bodyguard.” Derek points out, and Stiles scoffs.

            “I’ll be your new bodyguard then.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs loudly and it surprises Stiles.

            “Really? I’m better equipped to be a bodyguard than you.” Derek says, and Stiles takes a step forward to look down at Derek from where the singer was sitting on the couch.

            “Really? Maybe I should show you how equipped I am.” Stiles says, and Derek’s eyes darken only for a second before he is shaking his head.

            “I’m going to sleep.” Derek hisses, and Stiles laughs.

            “Bathroom’s down the hall, towels are in the cabinet if you want to shower. “ Stiles says, and Derek nods. “See you in the morning.” Stiles calls over his shoulder, but Derek is already asleep.

****

            “I hate lying to my family.” Derek says, and Stiles takes a bite of his bear claw before answering him.

            “I’m not making you lie, Hale.” Stiles points out, and Derek nods his head. Stiles understands the need to protect ones family by not telling them everything, he had done the same thing to his father, but sometimes it isn’t the best thing to do. Derek opens his mouth to say something, but he closes it when a thin girl runs into his arms. Stiles has to smile at the way Derek’s face lights up, and makes him look years younger.

            “Cora!” Derek says in delight, and a little girl of about eight runs to hug his leg. “Elizabeth.” He says, softly picking her up. Elizabeth giggles softly before she turns her attention to Stiles.

            “Uncle Derek, who is this?” She asks, gently and Cora finally notices that he is there. She frowns at Stiles slightly before looking back at Derek.

            “Yeah, Derek, who is this?” She says. “I’m Cora, Derek’s little sister and this Elizabeth our older sister’s daughter, who are you?” She says, brassily. Stiles smiles at her, he shouldn’t be enjoying the frazzled look on Derek’s face as much as he is, and he holds out his hand.

            “Stiles Stilinski, Mr. Hale’s new assistant.” Stiles says, as formally as he can. Cora looks at him a second before turning back to Derek.

            “You said you weren’t going to work while you were with us.” Cora accuses, and Derek hikes Elizabeth up on his midsection higher so she doesn’t slip down.

            “I’m not working! He is just going to tag along.” Derek says, and Cora glares at him.

            “So why is he is tagging along to a family event if he-“ Cora cuts off, and gives Derek a pointed look before she smiles at Stiles. “Never mind, Stiles, you’re welcome to join us.” Cora says, and her harsh tone has taken on a sweet one. Stiles raises an eyebrow at her, but nods in thanks.

            “Okay, we’re all friends. Let’s go eat.” Derek says, walking off and taking his niece with him. Stiles gestures for Cora to walk in front of him, and she does. Stiles is trying to keep an eye on everything, he knows that now that they have taken down the security system the stalker is going to get braver to get the picture that they want.

            The Hale’s pick an outside diner to have their lunch, Stiles is half listening to Cora tell Derek how excited she is to finally graduate high school, when he sees the sun reflect off of something. He turns his head, and he sees someone quickly hide behind a tree. “Stay here.” Stiles hisses, and Cora stops midsentence to look at him. Derek watches his retreating form with a flash of fear in his eyes.

            Stiles walks as fast as he can after the person, and the person begins running. Stiles chases after them, and he cannot be certain if the person is a man or woman since they are dressed in a hoodie and jeans. The person makes a sharp turn, and Stiles catches up to them before he tackles them to the ground. “What the hell?!” The person, it’s a man, yells. Stiles rips off the hood, and stares down at man.

            “Who the fuck are you?” Stiles says, and luckily no crowd has gathered.

            “I work for Celebrity Pops magazine. I paid to get pictures of Derek Hale and his new girlfriend. Is he dating a lady with a kid? This is gold.” The man says, and Stiles yanks the camera from his hands, and rips out the memory card. “Hey, asshole! You can’t do that!” He yells, and Stiles pulls out his badge. He shoves it directly in the guy’s face before speaking.

            “Yes, I can. Asshole.” Stiles says, and he gets up to walk back to Derek and his sister. Stiles walks back the table, and Derek is nervously looking around for him while Cora is trying to talk to him. Derek looks at him in surprise before Stiles sits back down. Stiles shakes his head at him to show it wasn’t a big deal, but Derek still looks nervous.

            “Anyway.” Cora says, looking suspiciously at Derek then Stiles before she continues her story. Derek stares at Stiles, and Stiles just goes back to eating.

****

            “It’s been almost a week are you any closer to tracing the cameras, Scott?” Stiles asks, and Scott nods his head.

            “I’m waiting for the people to call me back.” Scott says, and Stiles nods.

            “Danny said there was no saliva or fingerprints on the letters Derek’s been receiving.” Lydia tells them, and Stiles sighs loudly. Derek has still be staying with him, and he doesn’t leave Stiles’ apartment unless it’s to see his family. Stiles knows Derek is getting more and more afraid of the stalker, and Stiles is trying to help as best he can.

            “So we’re stuck?” Stiles says, and Scott sadly nods his head. Stiles goes back to his office, and he checks over the footage from Derek’s home. He sees that Derek has mail piling up, but no one but the mail carrier has been to the house. Stiles is frustratingly trying to find anything when his phone rings. “Stilinksi.” Stiles says.

            “Hi, Stiles. I was called by my agent, and I have a party I have to attend this evening. I have a plus one, and I was hoping you would come with me.” Derek says, and Stiles hates that it sounds like a date. These past few days, Stiles and Derek have been closer and closer. Stiles wishes that it was a date, but at the same time he doesn’t. He isn’t sure if he is ready to date again, and Derek is obviously too busy to have a successful relationship.

            “Course.” Stiles says, and he hopes that maybe the stalker will make an appearance. He hears Derek sigh in relief, and Stiles smiles to himself. “What time do I need to be ready?” Stiles asks.

            “Probably five. It’s about a forty-five minute drive.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at the clock to see it’s just now two in the afternoon. Stiles sighs before he speaks again.

            “Sure thing. I’ll see you at home.” Stiles says, and Derek bids him a goodbye before he hangs up. “Lydia!” Stiles calls, and he hears the sound of high heels smacking on the tile floor. She opens the door to his office to look at him with a  raised perfectly sculpted eyebrow. “I need you to rent me a suit or something. I’ve got a thing with Derek this evening.” Stiles tells her, looking at the files on his desk.

            “A date?” Lydia says, and Stiles looks at her unamused.

            “No, a thing.” Stiles says, and Lydia walks into his office and shuts the door.

            “Do you want it to be a date?” She asks, and Stiles sighs before he slaps the papers down at his desk.

            “Derek Hale is a client.” Stiles says, and Lydia crosses her arms.

            “That doesn’t answer my question, Stilinski.” Lydia says, Stiles turns to face his computer so he can file away any of the evidence that have against Derek’s stalker.

            “Goodbye, Lydia.” Stiles says, ending the conversation. Lydia sighs loudly before walking over towards the door.

            “You spend your whole life telling people it’s not their fault. It’s time to listen to your own advice. I’ll get you that tux.” Lydia says, as she leaves and Stiles sighs before he goes back to his computer.

****

            “You clean up surprisingly well.”  Stiles hears, and he turns to see Derek standing in the doorway of his bedroom looking at him. Derek is already dressed in a dark blue tux, and he looks absolutely stunning. Stiles tries not to gape at him, but he probably fails miserably. Derek smiles at him genuinely, and Stiles gives him one back.

            “You’re not so bad yourself, Hale.” Stiles tells him, and Derek honestly blushes. “So what is this thing? Just a party?” Stiles asks, as he gently takes Derek by his elbow to lead him away towards the door.

            “It’s basically a lot of rich people trying to one up each other.” Derek says, and Stiles groans.

            “How do you do that?” Stiles asks, and he already regrets agreeing to do this. Derek laughs good-naturally as they both get into Derek’s mustang that he had his sister drop off at Stiles’ earlier this week.

            “You just smile as wide as you can, and try not to get sucked into their world.” Derek says, shrugging his shoulders. Stiles nods his head as he gets into the passenger side of the car, and waits for Derek to drive.

            The car ride to the affair is quiet, and Stiles almost falls asleep in the car when Derek starts singing along softly to the radio. Derek pulls into a parking lot where paparazzi are swarming the place. The building itself is a club with a high price feel and look. Stiles gets out of the car first to walk around to Derek’s side. He opens the door, and Derek shifts closer to his body as camera with blinding flash get stuck in their faces. “Mr. Hale, is this your new boyfriend?”

            “Derek, is this a new lover?”

            “Derek, when is your new album coming out?”

            “What is this about a new girlfriend?”

            Question after question were being thrown at Derek, as he moves closer to Stiles. Stiles holds his arm up in front of them to push the people away from Derek. “Stiles.” Derek mutters, and Stiles gently shushes him as they finally make it into the club.

            As soon as they make it in, it instantly gets quieter but the music is still loud. Stiles is shocked. He really didn’t party, even in college, so this was a shock for him. Derek starts swaying to the music, and he leans close to Stiles. “Drinks?” Derek asks, and his minty breath invades Stiles’ sense. Stiles turns to him so that he can lean in close so that Derek can hear him.

            “Can’t. I’m on the job.” Stiles says, and Derek frowns but nods. Derek stops swaying to the music, and Stiles isn’t sure why he stopped. An older gentlemen walks up to them, and Derek smiles in greetings.

            “Derek! So glad you could make it!” He says, and Derek shakes his hand. Stiles smiles tightly in greeting as he scans the area for an threats. He just sees young people grinding on each other, and he really wishes he was at home.

            “Stiles, this is my agent Hank.” Derek introduces, and Stiles waves his hand in greetings. Hank nods in return, and he and Derek begin talking business. Stiles is watching the door as more people pile into the already packed club, and it makes him nervous. Derek’s stalker could be anywhere in the club, and Derek is just standing in the open.

            Derek is midsentence when Stiles hears someone call his name. They both turn to see a woman with dark hair staring at them, and Derek opens his mouth to say something when she pulls out a gun. “Derek!” Stiles yells, and he pulls Derek behind him just as the woman shoots. The bullet hits the side of the bar, and Stiles shoves Derek behind the bar. After the first shot is fired, they woman runs away.

            Stiles chases after her, but the club is in a panic. People are screaming, and crowding around. “Move! Move! Move!” Stiles yells, but the crowd doesn’t acknowledge him as they pile out of the club. When Stiles finally makes it outside, the woman has disappeared. 

****

            Keeping people in the club to get statements proves difficult. Only about a third of the people are willing to talk to the Sheriff’s department. “What happened, Mr. Hale?”  The Sheriff asks, and Derek shakes his head.

            “Where is Stiles?” Derek asks, and the Sheriff gives him a strange look.

            “Son!” The Sheriff calls, and Stiles looks up from where he was talking to a witness who didn’t see anything when he hears his father call to him. He looks up to see Derek sitting at table looking shaken, and his father jerks his head towards Derek. Stiles thanks the woman before making his way over.

            “Yeah?” Stiles asks, and Derek seems only slightly calmer now that he sees Stiles.

            “What happened?” The Sheriff says, and Stiles sighs.

            “Derek, this my father John Stilinski. He’s the Sheriff of Beacon County.” Stiles says, and Derek nods. “I was standing around watching people when a woman approached Derek. She didn’t say anything but his name before she pulled a gun and fired. I removed Derek from danger, went after her but she disappeared.” Stiles says, and Derek gasps.

            “She’s gone?!” Derek yells, and Stiles looks at him with shame.

            “I’m sorry, Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek looks away from him. “Let me take you somewhere.” Stiles says, since he is sure Derek will want to be with his family.

            “I just want to back at my own home with this bitch far away from me.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him with sympathy.

            “Let’s get you back to my place.” Stiles says, and surprisingly Derek nods.

            “I’m sending a deputy with you to check your apartment, Stiles.” John says, and Stiles nods.

            “I’ll stop by the station tomorrow.” Stiles says, and he takes Derek gently by the arm to lead him to the car.

****

            The ride home is silent, and Stiles can feel Derek’s fear coming off of him. Stiles drives them back, and Derek doesn’t even protest. “Derek.” Stiles says, when they are only minutes from Stiles’ apartment. Derek looks up at him, and Stiles can see uncertainty and fear swimming in his eyes. “You’re okay.” Stiles says, and Derek scoffs bitterly.

            “This time.” Derek says, and Stiles pulls into the parking lot. He rolls down his window to hand the deputy his house key so that he can check the apartment. Stiles and Derek sit in silence as they want for the deputy to clear the apartment.

            “It’s clear, Stiles.” The deputy says, and Stiles nods in thanks.

            “Thanks, Parrish. Stay safe.” Stiles says, and Parrish waves as he goes back to his car. Derek somewhat reluctantly gets out of the car, and Stiles walks behind him.

            Stiles barely close the door when Derek is pushing him against the door, and Stiles briefly thinks that Derek is going to hit him. Instead, Derek kisses him. It’s a lustful and needy kiss that has Stiles wanting more. Stiles kisses Derek with as much gusto as he can before he is pulling back. “Derek, we can’t.” Stiles gasps out as Derek trails open mouth kisses down his neck.

            “Please, Stiles.” Derek says, and his voice is breaking. Stiles knows that Derek just wants a distraction from everything. Stiles doesn’t want to be a distraction, but he wants Derek more.

            “Okay.” Stiles says, finally giving in. Derek kisses him hard on the mouth before rutting his hips against Stiles. Stiles finds Derek is already half hard, and Stiles moans when Derek nips at his ear. Stiles grabs Derek by his hand to lead him to his room, and when they get there Stiles shoves him on his bed.

            Derek lays back as Stiles crawls on top of him before talking off his shirt. Derek runs his hands up and down on Stiles’ torso, and Stiles pulls Derek by his shirt to kiss him again. Derek shoves his tongue into Stiles’ mouth as Stiles rips off his shirt, only breaking apart to get the shirt over Derek’s head. Stiles runs his hand over Derek’s dress pants, and Derek groans at the feeling.

            “So desperate.” Stiles says, and Derek tangles his hand into Stiles’ hair to drag him in for another searing kiss. It’s all teeth and tongue, and Stiles cannot remember the last time he has been kissed like that.

            “Then get on with it.” Derek says, and Stiles moans at how wrecked and eager Derek sounds. Stiles stands up to pull off his pants and boxer in one movement while Derek does the same. Derek drags Stiles back down on top of him, and they both moan at the intense feeling of their cocks rubbing against each other. Stiles breaks away from the kiss to trail a path of kisses down Derek’s chest and stomach.

            Stiles just wants to distract Derek from everything that is happening, but he still thinks in the back of his mind that he shouldn’t be doing this. Stiles looks at Derek before he licks the head of Derek’s cock causing Derek to buckle his hips. “Stiles.” Derek whimpers, and Stiles places his hands on Derek’s hips to hold him down. Stiles licks from the base of Derek’s cock to the head before taking the head in his mouth to suck at the tip. “Stiles.” Derek whines, and Stiles hums. Stiles feels his cock hardening at the sounds of Derek moaning and gasping his name, and Stiles continues to lick and suck at Derek. Stiles can taste the bitter-sweetness of Derek’s precome, and pulls off with an obscene pop.

            Derek looks at him with eyes clouded over with lust as Stiles climbs on top of him. Stiles grinds his ass down on Derek’s stomach before backing up. He can feel Derek’s cock just outside of his hole, and he knows if he just pushes down he can get the pleasure from Derek just like he has given to himself late at night when he can’t sleep. Stiles only pushes down slightly when Derek grabs him by his hips to stop him. “Wait! Want you to fuck me.” Derek says, and Stiles looks down at him.

            “Oh, but I wanted to.” Stiles starts to say, but Derek cuts him off.

            “I’ll fuck you later, I promise. I just need you in me.” Derek says, and Stiles nods his head while he digs in his bedside table for lube. Stiles shifts off of Derek to gently push his legs up to bend them at the knee until he has a clear view of Derek’s entrance. Stiles pours lube on his fingers before he circles one of them around Derek’s entrance before pushing in. Derek gasps, and Stiles stops the movement of twisting his finger around in Derek’s tight heat.

            “Okay?” Stiles asks, and Derek nods rapidly. Stiles pulls out one of his fingers before adding another. He searches for that spot that will have Derek keening in delight, and he finds it when he curls his fingers in Derek.

            “Fuck!” Derek keens, and he thrusts his hips up in the air. Stiles slaps his thigh to get him to stop, and Derek moans as he tries to be still. “Stiles.” Derek says, and Stiles is painfully hard as he preps Derek. “Fuck, I’m ready. Fuck me.” Derek says, and Stiles moans. Stiles pulls his fingers out as he digs in his bedside table for a condom. He kisses Derek hard on the lips, and Derek sits up to put the condom on for Stiles.

            Derek wraps his hand around Stiles’ cock to stroke him a few times while he applies the lube to Stiles’ cock. “Derek.” Stiles breathes out, and Derek lets go of him to lay on his back. Stiles pushes Derek’s legs apart, and he aligns his cock to Derek’s tight hole before pushing in. Derek’s face scrunches in uncomfortableness, and Stiles distracts him by tugging on his cock and kissing him.

            “Move.” Derek whines, as he ruts his ass against Stiles to get him to move. Stiles pulls out some before thrusting back into Derek sharply. Derek and Stiles moan loudly, Derek at the feeling of Stiles hitting his prostate with accuracy and Stiles at the feeling of Derek clenching around him.  

            “Fuck, you’re tight.” Stiles says, and Derek scoffs before Stiles thrusts in him again. Derek feels his back arch off the bed, and Stiles drags him up to kiss him. Stiles latches his mouth onto Derek’s chest to suck a love bite that could be easily hidden, and Derek scratches at his back.

            Stiles can feel the familiar coil of heat in his belly as his thrust become sloppy. Derek is writhing and panting underneath him as he trails his hands over every inch of Stiles he can reach. “You look so good like that, Hale. All desperate under me.” Stiles says, and Derek nods his head as he moans as Stiles hits his sweet spot with every thrust.

            “So close, Stiles.” Derek whimpers, and Stiles kisses him again.

            “Touch yourself. I want to see it.” Stiles says, and Derek instantly takes his cock in his hands to pump it in time with Stiles. Stiles isn’t sure where all of his words are coming from, he is usually not vocal during sex, but he has only had casual hook ups. He has never been with someone he actually had some feelings for. Stiles watches as Derek makes himself come with a worn out shout of Stiles’ name, and Stiles comes to the sound of Derek screaming his name into the condom.

            Stiles drops all of his weight fall on Derek underneath him as he tries to catch his breath, and he is afraid to say anything. He knows that this has to be a onetime thing, despite not wanting it to be. Derek doesn’t say anything, he just runs his hands up and down Stiles’ back. Stiles gently pulls out, and he ties up the condom before throwing it away. He goes into the bathroom to get something to clean them up with, and he wipes down Derek’s stomach.

            Derek looks up at him with guarded eyes, and Stiles slowly leans down to kiss Derek again. Derek sighs into the kiss, and he takes the wash cloth to wipe his own come off of Stiles’ stomach and chest. The pair kiss lazily until Derek yawns quietly, and Derek drags Stiles on him until Stiles’ head in nestled to his chest.

            “I don’t want anything to happen to you because of me.” Derek admits, and his voice is so quiet that Stiles has to struggle to hear him.

            “It’s my job to protect you, and even if it wasn’t I would still try to keep you safe.” Stiles says, and Derek holds him tighter.

            “If anything happens to you, I would never forgive myself.” Derek says, and Stiles feels his heart clench. It is at this moment, that Stiles realizes that Derek cares for him the same way that Stiles cares for him. Stiles knows that he needs to show Derek that he is special, so he tells him something that he has only told his father.

            “When I was sixteen, a freshmen in college asked me on a date. I said yes, and the date was so awful. He was pushy, jealous, and possessive and it was just one date. I told him that I just wanted to be friends, and he agreed.” Stiles says, and he stops to lick his lips before he keeps talking. “He started leaving me flowers and chocolate, and when I kept rejecting him he got violent. He left me voicemail after voicemail saying he hated me, that I was his, and that I would regret ever telling him no. I never told my dad what was happening, but I had to after he kept leaving dead animals at our house.” Stiles says, and Derek feels a tear fall on his chest.

            “What happened to him?” Derek asks, and Stiles burrows his head deeper into Derek’s chest before he says anything else.

            “He shot himself in front of me.” Stiles says, and Derek holds him tighter. Derek doesn’t have to say anything, just holding Stiles gives Stiles the comfort he needs.  

            Neither man says anything until Stiles can hear Derek’s deep breath signaling he had fallen asleep, and Stiles looks at him. Derek looks so calm and young while he is sleeping, and Stiles vows to himself that nothing is going to hurt this musician that has burrowed his way in Stiles’ heart and life.

            When Stiles wakes up the next morning he goes to get the paper, and he finds an envelope with no return address on his doormat.

****

            Stiles instantly grabs some tissue before he opens the envelope so that he doesn’t taint any evidence on the paper. When he opens the envelope, he finds several pictures inside. When he sees the first picture he drops them on the counter with a gasp. The first picture is of he and Derek from last night. Derek’s face is contorted in pleasure as he scratches at Stiles’ back, and Stiles is on his knees pulling out slightly before he thrusts back into Derek. Stiles’ face in the photo is marked out, and Stiles flips through the rest of the photos to see that they are all from last night.

            The next photo is almost the same, except Derek and Stiles are kissing. All of the photos are from last night when Stiles and Derek had sex, and they look like they were taken directly inside the bedroom. All wave of rage fills Stiles at the fact that the bitch tries to kill Derek and then follows them home. Stiles walks quietly to his room to see that Derek is still fast asleep, and Stiles quietly gets dressed. He grabs the photos, and he shoots his father a text saying to send a deputy to his house to watch Derek, and when a deputy gets there, Stiles goes to the office.

****

            “Danny, I need to see you can anything on the this. Rush order, okay?” Stiles says, and Danny nods. Stiles is sure that he is pissing everyone off with pushiness today, but he needs  this case solved. He has a made a mistake by getting too close to Derek, but it too late to stop now.

            “I didn’t find anything on the other letters, Stiles.” Danny says, and Stiles runs his hands through his hair. Danny takes the envelope, and Stiles stops him before he can leave.

            “I don’t want anyone to see those pictures, okay?” Stiles asks, and Danny nods.

            “Stiles! You need to see this!” Scott calls, and Stiles rushes into his office. Scott is staring at his computer, and the door shuts as Danny leaves.

            “What?” Stiles says, and he stops when he sees what is on Scott’s computer. It is on one of those celebrity gossips sites, and the interviewer is speaking in a video clip.

            “This just in international pop star Derek Hale has just has a sex tape leaked. The singer is with a man he was spotted with just hours earlier in the bar where apparently a champagne bottle exploded, sending the club into frenzy. We haven’t been able to get a name for the strange man, but we are searching.” The woman says, and then a PG rated part of the clip is shown. Stiles and Derek are just kissing after everything is over, and Stiles feels bile build up in his stomach.

            “Call that fucking company and I want a damn name for who sent that video to them, and if they dare fucking say they aren’t giving it up I want ADA Argent here.” Stiles yells, and Scott is already dialing. Stiles pulls his phone out to call the deputy to keep Derek away from the television, but a slamming door stops him.

            “Stiles!” Derek rushes in, and his shirt is inside out. Derek looks frazzled, angry, and upset.

            “Derek.” Stiles says, and Derek stops in front of him before Stiles stands awkwardly. “I am going to fix this.” Stiles says, and Derek huffs.

            “How? Stiles, she got close enough to me to film us having sex. Then she sold the fucking video to the media. My parents saw it! Everyone saw you fucking me. Shit.” Derek says, and he is crying.

            “Derek, I am so sorry.” Stiles says, and Derek pulls him close to his body. Stiles easily pulls Derek as close as he could to him, while Derek buries his head into Stiles’ neck. Stiles rubs his back, and he can feel Derek’s hot tears on his skin.

            “Stiles, I’m sorry but I have something you need to see.” Scott says, gently. Derek holds Stiles tighter before he lets go, and Stiles walks into Scott’s office. Derek is following behind, and Scott pulls up his computer screen. “I called the television station, and they told me that the link to the video was sent them anonymously through email. I got the email address, and traced it. It’s already been shut down, but the email was sent from in the city around seven hours ago.” Scott informs, and Stiles nods.

            “I want to know how she got the video. We were in my bedroom, and it was dark.” Stiles says, and Scott perches his lips.

            “The video is grainy, like it was shot form far away and zoomed in. Judging by the angle, she may have been in a tree or something.” Scott says, and Stiles nods.

            “This is going to kill my career.” Derek says, and Stiles frowns at him.

            “Scott, call Allison tell her I want her to prepare a case for when we catch this bitch.” Stiles says, and Scott nods as he slides his chair to his phone. Stiles gently pushes Derek out of Scott’s office as he hears Scott asks to speak to ADA Argent.

            Stiles leads Derek into his office before closing the door behind them, and Derek slides into Stiles’ chair. “My family has been calling me nonstop, and I’m terrified to answer.” Derek says, and Stiles looks at him sadly.

            “What can I do?” Stiles whispers, and Derek looks at him.

            “Just let me hold you.” Derek pleads, and Stiles slides into his lap. Stiles lets Derek hold him as he feels Derek shake with fear and anger, and they both jump when the phone rings. Stiles stretches his arm so that he doesn’t have to get out of Derek’s lap to answer it.

            “Stilinksi.” Stiles says.

            “Stiles, we arrested a woman snooping around Derek’s home. She had a high powered camera with the video of, um, you two together on it, pictures, and a gun. I think we got her.” John says, and Stiles falls off of Derek before Derek can catch him.

            “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Is she talking?” Stiles asks, and Derek looks at him with interest.

            “She said she’ll only to talk if Derek is there.” John says, and Stiles inhales sharply.

             “We’re on our way.” Stiles says, and Derek is looking at him intensely. Stiles hangs up before his father says anything else. “They found and arrested your stalker.” Stiles says, and Derek looks at him with shock.

            “I want to see her.” Derek demands, and Stiles nods.

****

            When they arrive at the police station, it surprisingly quiet. Stiles was grateful because he didn’t want to have to deal with the media today of all days. “You’re going to stay in my Dad’s office okay?” Stiles says, and Derek nods. “Where is she?” Stiles asks his father as soon as he sees his father. John sighs before directing Derek to his office.

            “You are aware that I had to sit through a video of my son having sex?” John says, and Stiles turns red.

            “I’m sorry, Dad.” Stiles says, and John puts his hand on his son’s shoulder.

            “She’s in interrogation.” John says, and Stiles takes off in the familiar direction.

            “Keep Derek busy while I fry this bitch.” Stiles calls, and he stalks off to speak with her. Stiles walks into the room behind the interrogation room where the deputies often observes the interrogation. He walks in to see Parrish and a familiar pretty brunette. “Assistant District Attorney Argent.” Stiles says, gently.

            “Detective Stilinski, and its Allison. We’ve been through too much to be on a last name bases.” Allison says, and Stiles nods.

            “Do we have enough to put her away?” Stiles says, and he finally looks at the woman responsible for all of Derek’s sadness and pain. She is probably around thirty, with dark brown hair, and a small frame.

            “Stiles meet Jennifer Blake an English teacher from two towns over.” Parrish says. “We found her with enough evidence to charge her with aggrieved stalking, and I’m sure Allison can put her away for attempt murder.”

            “I want a confession to be able to make this an open and shut case.” Allison says, and Stiles nods.

            “I’m going in to get her to talk.” Stiles says, and Allison nods.

            “Be careful. She wouldn’t talk to your dad.” Parrish says, and Stiles nods on his way out. He opens the door roughly before slamming it behind himself. Jennifer jumps slightly before looking at him with distain.

            “Ms. Blake, so nice to finally meet you.” Stiles says, pleasantly and she smirks at him. “You know Derek has told me so much about you.” Stiles says, and she sits up straighter.

            “He has?” She says, excitedly. Stiles knows how stalkers work. He knows that he is going to have to speak to Jennifer as if she has an actual relationship with Derek; instead, of the creepy one in reality.

            “Oh, yes.” Stiles tell her, and she smiles at him smugly.

            “I want to see him.” Jennifer says, and Stiles was excepting that.

            “I’m afraid you aren’t allowed to have any visitors. See, the police are under the impression that you are a threat to Derek.” Stiles says, and Jennifer doesn’t say anything at first. Jennifer looks at Stiles like she cannot believe what she is hearing.

            “I would never hurt my boyfriend.” Jennifer says, and Stiles looks at her.

            “When did you and Mr. Hale begin dating?” Stiles asks, and Jennifer pauses as if to think.

            “It was just after he released ‘Nothing But You and I’. That song was about me, you know. Has he ever written a song about anyone else?” Jennifer says, and Stiles tries to smile at her.

            “Well, I know of a few he’s written about his sisters.” Stiles says, and Jennifer’s face sours.

            “They don’t like me. They’re jealous that Derek plans on marrying me, and I told him that I really didn’t want anything to do with his family. Especially that brat of a little sister.” Jennifer says bitterly, and Stiles nods.

            “What did Derek say about this?” Stiles asks, and Jennifer shrugs her shoulder.

            “He loves me so he agreed.” She says, and Stiles fights the overwhelming urge to laugh in her face.

            “Okay, Jennifer. Why were you snooping around his house in middle of day?” Stiles asks, and she frowns.

            “It’s our house, and I lost my key that Derek gave me.” Jennifer says, and Stiles chuckles.

            “See, I think you’re lying to me Jennifer. Derek never told me about giving you a key or even that he was dating you.” Stiles says, and Jennifer frowns.

            “Then you and my boyfriend aren’t really friends because he talks about me all the time.” Jennifer says, and Stiles smiles at her.

            “Oh, he does talk about you a lot just not in the way you might think.” Stiles says, and her frown deepens.

            “You know if you two were really friends, then I would have met you already. Derek tells me about all of his friends.” Jennifer says, and Stiles grabs the manila folder he had brought in with him. He takes one of the still photos that was taken from the video Jennifer made of he and Derek having sex. It shows Derek’s mouth in a perfect ‘o’ of pleasure as Stiles thrust into him while he licking the sweat off of Derek’s chest. Stiles slides the photo across the table to Jennifer.

            “Actually, Derek and I are pretty close.” Stiles says, and Jennifer takes the picture before gasping at it. She shakes with anger before slapping the picture down.

            “Derek made a mistake, but he loves me. I’m the one he’s going to marry, and you’re just a onetime fuck. He doesn’t even like boys.” Jennifer spits, and Stiles laughs. He throws picture after picture at her.

            “Really, Jen? Because you filmed us together while we were having sex.” Stiles says, and he throws picture after picture that she has taken. He finds a particular picture that shows Stiles hiking up Derek better to be able to enter him at a better angle, and it shows Stiles perfectly inside of Derek while the singer screams in pleasure. “And this doesn’t look like Derek doesn’t like boys.” Stiles says, and Jennifer rips the picture.

            “You ruined everything! We’re going to get married, and he is going to forget all about you!” Jennifer yells, and she stands.

            “Sit down, bitch.” Stiles hisses, and Jennifer glares at him before sitting back in her seat.

            “Has Derek called our lawyer yet?” Jennifer says suddenly speaking in a pleasant tone again, and Stiles smiles at her before collecting the pictures before speaking to her.

            “No, Jennifer, because Derek doesn’t give a shit about you. He is afraid of you because you’ve been stalking him for months. If he loves you, why did he hire me to find and arrest you?” Stiles asks, and Jennifer looks at him with hate.

            “He loves me.” Jennifer yells, and Stiles stands before he gathers his things.

            “No, Jennifer, he doesn’t. Derek doesn’t love you.” Stiles says, before he walks towards the door. “You’re going away for a long time, Jennifer. Attempted murder, assault, and stalking.” Stiles says, and Jennifer sits down.

            “I want to see him.” Jennifer says, and Stiles pauses before he closes the door,

            “Too bad, bitch, he doesn’t want to see you.” Stiles says, and before he can close the door Derek comes in. “You can’t be here.” Stiles hisses, but it is too late because Jennifer sees him.

            “Derek! You came for me!” She cries, and she moves to embrace him but Stiles gets in the way.

            “Sit down, Ms. Blake.” Derek says, and she sits down while smiling at him.

            “Why are you being so formal, sweetheart?” She says, and Stiles isn’t sure what he needs to do to keep Derek safe.

            “Let’s see what happens.” Parrish voice says in his ear from the headphone set in his ear.

            “Ms. Blake, we aren’t together. You need help, okay? You’re not well.” Derek says, and Jennifer looks at him with anger.

            “No, we’re getting married. I saw you and him together at his house, and you can’t be together because you’re mine. I made the video so that you could see that being with him is wrong when you’re meant to be with me.” Jennifer yells, and Derek tries not to flinch.

            “You tried to kill me.” Derek says, and Jennifer slams her hands on the table.

            “Because you wouldn’t stop ignoring me! I had to make you see me! I left you gifts, letters, and I called you over and over again. And suddenly this stupid kid is the light of your world! No, I have been with you since the beginning, Derek. I love you.” Jennifer says, and she reaches out for him but Stiles grabs Derek to pull him out of the room. “No!” Jennifer yells before she launches herself at Stiles, and Parrish comes into put her back in handcuffs.

            “Jennifer Blake, you have by being placed under arrest for the attempted murder and stalking of Derek Hale.” Parrish begins.

            “No! You ruined everything!” Jennifer yells at Stiles, but he is too busy shielding Derek close to his body and away from her.

            “Get her out of here, Parrish.” Stiles says, and together Derek and Stiles watch his nightmare get dragged away kicking and screaming in handcuffs.

****

            “Is it over?” Derek asks as he picks up some of his clothes around Stiles’ apartment. Stiles picks up a pair of his jeans before passing it to him.

            “She’s been charged attempted murder and aggressive stalking, and Scott was able to trace back the emails to her. With all of the accumulate evidence, she’ll be put away from a long time.” Stiles tells him, and Derek takes the jeans.

            “Thank you. For everything.” Derek says, and Stiles smiles at him.

            “I’m happy to help you.” Stiles says, and Derek leans forward to kiss him. They haven’t talked about that night yet, but they both know that something is there. Stiles kisses back with just as much passion as he can muster right now. They pull apart when they become breathless, and Derek leans his forehead Stiles’.

            “What happens to us?” Derek whispers, and Stiles runs his lips over Derek’s.

            “Well, I continue to catch bad guys. You continue to make music, and we monogamously fuck each other whenever we can.” Stiles says, and Derek laughs with delight.

            “Will you come visit me on tour?” Derek asks, shyly and Stiles nods.

            “Just as long as I don’t have to face your parents until the sex tape thing blows over, then I’ll do anything you ask of me.” Stiles says, and Derek turns pink. “You’re lucky that for some reason your fans love you more now.” Stiles adds on, and Derek just shrugs.

            “So, boyfriends?” Derek says, and Stiles shrugs his shoulders.

            “I mean sure. You sing me to sleep, you cook, your family’s nice, you don’t think I’m broken because of my past, so I guess I can make it work.” Stiles says, and Derek tackles him on the bed to bring him into a searing kiss.

            Derek plans on saying the same thing back to him just as soon as Stiles takes his hand out of Derek’s pants


End file.
